


Believe Me

by happyaspie



Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [36]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Omorashi, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker needs to Pee, Platonic Relationships, Road Trips, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: Peter had been invited to join the Avengers on a training retreat had finally made headway in proving to them that he wasn't actually a kid.  Then on the way home, he had to pee.  He tried to wait for the next scheduled stop like an adult but when things got dire... he had to speak up.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349020
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Believe Me

Peter sat in the back of the large van and looked around at the other occupants. He'd been invited to go on an Avenger's training retreat. The entire experience had been awesome and everyone had praised him for his work. He couldn't help but feel like they were all finally starting to see him as more of an equal and less of a child. Which is why he was trying so hard to stay quiet about his current predicament. The last thing he wanted to do was to go back to being treated like a kid. 

They had all eaten breakfast before they left and had stopped a couple of hours later to put gas in the van. While they were there everyone had taken advantage of the restroom, Peter included. He didn't know why he had to pee so badly so quickly. It hadn't even been two hours he last went and he'd not had anything to drink save for a few sips of water. He'd been being careful on purpose. They weren't meant to be stopping again for quite a while.

With all of that in mind, he tried to distract himself from the growing pressure in this lower abdomen. He'd chatted with everyone for a while and when they all eventually dozed off, he tried to engross himself in a video game but after some time, the urgent calls to pee were no longer willing to be ignored. He looked up at Steve who was humming along to the music as he drove and nervously chewed on his lip. He didn't want to shout the state of his bladder across the van and his pee filled brain quickly decided that his best course of action was to wake his mentor. 

"Mr. Stark?" he whispered as he nudged the man in the arm. When he didn't stir he tried again, more insistently. "Mr. Stark, please." 

"What is it!" Tony startled, only half-registering where he was and who was talking to him. Though a few blinks later he was taking in the nervous posture of his young mentee. "What's wrong?"

Peter hesitated for only half a second before pulling his lip out from between his teeth and whispering, "I need to use the bathroom."

"-and that requires you to wake me up?" Tony irritably inquired. Not because Peter needed to pee, never because of that. He was irritated because he'd been awoken from a rare solid sleep. That and it wasn't like there was anything he could do for the kid at the moment. "I'm not the one behind the wheel, kid. Tell Capsicle," he grumbled out before folding his arms back across his chest and closing his eyes again.

"He said he wasn't going to stop again until we got to the rest stop on the border but I've really, _really_ _gotta go_ ," Peter pressed, despite the fact that his mentor was no longer looking at him.

After releasing a breath that was somewhere between a sigh and a nearly silent growl, Tony cracked one eye open and turned it towards his kid. "Just tell him you can't hold it that long, he'll pull off somewhere for you," he said matter-of-factly, still unsure of why he'd been pulled into the equation. All he wanted to do was sleep.

"I don't want to yell it across the whole van," Peter nearly whined because he really didn't want every single one of the Avengers to know that he couldn't hold his pee. Even if most of them were asleep, him speaking loudly enough to tell the driver that he needed an emergency pee break would undoubtable wake them up and if Tony's reaction was any indication, they would all be annoyed with him for disturbing them _and_ know he couldn't hold his pee. 

"What are you wanting me to do about it, Pete?" Tony asked in resignation. 

"Can't you tell him that you need a stop, Mr. Stark?" Peter asked, anxiety slipping into his tone as his bladder pulsed with each bump in the road. 

"I can but he's not likely to stop for me," Tony replied but when Peter looked at him with pleading eyes he, in turn, rolled his own and sat up completely. "Hey Cap! Can you pull off up there? I need to stretch my legs," he clipped, knowing that the man wouldn't believe him if he said he needed to piss. Now that he'd looked at the time, he realized it had only been a couple of hours since they had gotten back into the van.

"We'll be at the rest stop in thirty minutes. I'm sure you're legs will survive until we get there," Steve called back with an amount of command had Tony rolling his eyes all over again. Then he looked at Peter who seemed to have shrunken in on himself at the response and sighed. 

"Yeah well, the kid needs to take a leak," he amended much to Peter's horror. He could see the teenager looking at him as though he'd betrayed his entire existence but he chose to ignore it for the time being. The kid looked like his bladder was about to explode and he clearly wasn't planning on speaking up for himself so, there they were.

"Is that true, Peter?" Steve asked already slowing down, as they were quickly approaching the next available exit. 

Peter's breath caught in his throat at the question and he instantly went from glaring at his mentor to staring wide-eyed at the back of Captain Ameria's head. "No, sir. I'm fine," he squeaked even though he knew he was far from 'fine.' He didn't even know why he'd said that he was. All he'd had to do was to nod his head or say 'yes, sir' and he could have been standing in a bathroom relieving himself in a matter of minutes. He'd not finished internally chastising himself for his idiocy when he felt a hand swat him gently in the arm. 

"Why the hell would you tell him 'no'? I thought you _desperately_ needed to pee," Tony questioned with exasperation. 

"You were supposed to tell him that you needed to go!" Peter tried to bite back but his words lost their heat when the last syllable turned into a pathetic whimper. 

"Kid, It wouldn't matter what I said, he wasn't going to stop for me," Tony said with sympathy. They had all been on these trips together before and after being asked to stop umpteen times for every reason under the sun, Steve had started making 'schedules' and telling everyone else to plan accordingly. He knew the man wouldn't hold Peter to that though. Not when he legitimately _and obviously_ needed a bathroom. Or probably anyone else in the same situation, really. "He _will_ stop for you though. Just tell him you changed your mind."

"I'll just wait for the rest stop," Peter mumbled under his breath and turned his body towards the window so that he could bury a hand in his crotch and cross his legs. His bladder was starting to throb from the sheer amount of pee that it was harboring and he was starting to sweat under the pressure to keep it all in for another half an hour.

Tony looked at the child beside him and narrowed his eyes. "If you pee on that seat, you're cleaning it up," he announced, assuming it wouldn't actually come down to that. Surely the kid would find admitting that he needed to get access to a toilet far less offensive than admitting that he'd pissed himself. He was fifteen, not five. 

"I'm not going to pee on the seat!" Peter hissed over his shoulder even though his bladder was threatening to do just that. 

At that point the quiet bickering had gotten Steve's attention and he was glancing back at them in the rearview mirror. "Hey, what's going on back there?" he asked sounding like an exhausted mother about to scold her two quibbling children.

"Nothing, sir," Peter rapidly returned before being elbowed less than gently in his ribs. He took half a second to glare at his mentor and rub his side with the hand not held fast between his legs before taking a deep breath. "Actually, um, Captain Rogers, sir? I do need to use the bathroom, um, pretty -pretty badly," he conceded with a slight shake to his voice. 

"Tony..." Steve said in disbelief, rather than addressing Peter's request. 

"What? I didn't tell him to say that!" Tony defended, feeling slightly aggravated that the man would think he would use the kid's bladder as an excuse to get out of the car less than thirty minutes from their next destination. "Have you looked at him? _His eyes are floating,"_ he argued, then waving his hand haphazardly in the air, "Just find the kid a bathroom already."

Steve audibly sighed and glanced down at the paper map that was unfolded in the seat beside him. "Sorry, kid," he sympathetically replied. "It doesn't look like there are any more exits between here and the rest stop but I'll keep an eye out." 

Peter roughly nodded his head and closed his eyes. He wasn't really sure what to do with that information. He'd been expecting the man to pull into a gas station, fast food place, or _something_ in the next couple of minutes, and now that he had to wait, his bladder had become impatient. "Mr. Stark?" he whispered, pausing to swallow, "I don't think I can hold it that long," he ever so quietly admitted.

Deciding to just go ahead and take charge of the situation, Tony unbuckled and stood up, leaning on the seat in front of them to steady himself. "Steve," he called out, hoping that by using his actual name the man would realize that he wasn't messing around. "I need you to go ahead and pull off up there on the shoulder."

"That's for emergencies," Steve replied, stating the obvious. 

"Trust me, this is an emergency," Tony explained as he tipped his head towards the tense teenager beside him. That was enough to get Steve to instantly pull to the side. The moment the van stopped, Tony opened the door and beckoned for Peter to pass him and climb out first. "Go on, kid," he urged, following him just as far as the tree line before watching boy mostly disappear into the foliage.

Once he felt as though he was adequately out of sight, Peter unbuckled his belt and pulled himself out already anticipating the relief that was to come. Only it didn't. He stood there for several seconds willing his bladder to release but for some reason, he couldn't seem to squeeze out more than a few drips and dribbles. Relieving himself anywhere other than a toilet felt wrong and despite the fact that he felt like he was about to completely lose control of his bladder, he couldn't get a decent stream going. "I can't go, Mr. Stark. _This is weird_ ," he called out through the trees feeling nothing but frustrated with himself.

"What's weird is you wanting to have a conversation with me when you're supposed to be pissing," Tony returned, feeling a bit awkward knowing the kid was talking to him with his pants down. However, when he still didn't hear any pissing taking place several long seconds later, he sighed. "Just... pretend your standing in front of a urinal or something" 

Peter tried to take the man's advice, he adjusted his stance so that he was sure he wouldn't get any pee on his shoes before closing his eyes. He tried to imagine he was at school standing in front of the urinal. When that didn't offer any real comfort, he took a deep breath and tried to picture the bathroom he used at the tower on a regular basis instead. 

A few even breaths later, he could feel the sporadic dribbles begin to pick up speed and become a thin stream. That only lasted for a few seconds before his bladder gave in and the pee started coming more quickly. _"Finally..."_ he whispered to himself as his bladder continued to empty without hesitation. He was so overcome with the feeling of emptiness washing over him, that he didn't hear his mentor chuckling at him in the background. 

Peter's forceful spray continued to beat down onto the dirt below the cluster of tall weeds and bushes he'd paused behind for nearly a full minute before it began to slow. It was then that he opened his eyes and looked down at the large puddle that had pooled in front of him. He'd released so much that the ground had been unable to absorb the copious amounts of pee fast enough. Then, the second the last few delayed spurts had left him he realized his eyes were starting to water out of pure relief. That had probably been the closest he had come to wetting himself _first grade._

As hard as he tried to ignore it, Tony couldn't help but hear the large amounts of piss hissing and splashing behind the veil of brush and trees. At first, it was sort of funny and then, at some point, he started to feel sort of bad about giving the boy a hard time about it. The poor kid had to have been absolutely miserable before he'd ever even woken him up. Though, he was happy to note that as Peter high stepped his way back to the roadside, he looked far more relaxed. "Well, someone looks half a liter happier," he greeted with a smirk.

"Yeah. Sorry," Peter sheepishly replied but he couldn't stop the smile that was creeping across his face. Peeing had never been so gratifying.

"I'll believe that you're sorry when you ask about a bathroom _before_ your bladder threatens to rupture," Tony teased but he meant it. He never wanted to see the kid look that stressed over a lack of toilet _ever_ again. Before Peter could reply, he had already unscrewed the lid off of a bottle of water he'd carried out of the van with him. "Here, hold out your hands," he commanded and when the boy did so, he began to slowly pour the water over them. "You can use some soap when we get to the rest stop."

Peter nodded his head and when the water bottle had run dry they both climbed back into the van. "Thanks for helping me," he whispered to Tony the moment they were back on the road and the newly awoken Avengers had started to busy themselves with other things.

Tony smiled, wrapped an arm around his now contended kid's shoulders, and whispered back, "Any time, kiddo."


End file.
